YouTube and Google Video
Category:Technologies Executive Summary YouTube is a video sharing website where users can upload, view and share video clips. Three former PayPal employees created YouTube in February 2005. In November 2006, YouTube, LLC was bought by Google Inc. for US$1.65 billion, and is now operated as a subsidiary of Google. The company is based in San Bruno, California, and uses Adobe Flash Video technology to display a wide variety of user-generated video content, including movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging and short original videos. Most of the content on YouTube has been uploaded by members of the public, although media organizations including CBS and the BBC offer some of their material via the site. Unregistered users can watch the videos, while registered users are permitted to upload an unlimited number of videos. Videos that are considered to contain potentially offensive content are available only to registered users over the age of 18. Google Video is a free video sharing website and also a video service from Google that allows anyone to upload video clips to Google's web servers as well as make their own media available free of charge; some videos are also offered for sale through the Google Video Store. Uploaded videos were saved as a .gvi files under the "Google Videos" folder in "My Videos" and reports of the video(s) details are logged and stored in the user account. The report sorts and lists the number of times that each of the users videos have been viewed and downloaded within a specific time frame. These range from the previous day, week, month or the entire time that the videos have been there for. Totals are calculated and displayed and the information can be downloaded into a spreadsheet format or printed out. Google Video searches include YouTube results as well. Google announced on June 13, 2007 that the Google Video search results would begin to include videos discovered by their search crawlers on other hosting services, in addition to YouTube's and their own uploads. Search result links now open a frameset with a Google Video header at the top, and the original player page below it, similar to the way the Google Images search results are presented. Teachers can benefit from these sites because they can search for videos and animations of scientfic concepts or processes and get instant free results. It saves them having to develop videos or search for resources elsewhere. The search results include many videos and clips to give teachers a huge variety to choose from. What is this? This technology provides a way to search for and view videos and clips from a huge collection. It also provides a way to upload videos and clips for others to use. Platform Website and search engine Application in Innovation Innovation applications: many Teachers can search for illustrations and videos to show students scientific processes and concepts. The visuals can allow students to see things and understand things that they may not have before if they just had picturers and explainations. Applications in Efficiency Efficiency applications: Some Teachers can be more efficient and save time planning. One search can most likely produce what they are looking for. They would not have to look all over the place for the videos or clips they wanted. This can allow more time for other tasks and planning. Applications in Community Community applications: some Teachers can share websites with each other and video labs or excercises in class to upload and share. Required technical proficiency Using a computer web browser and search page is necessary. Also, using the computers video and audio features is necessary. Uploading videos onto a computer and then to the site is necessary if the user wants to share videos instead of just watch. Similar to / different from Facebook video, mySpace video, some photo sharing sites. Most of these require being a member to view videos. YouTube and Google Video are available to all. Limitations Innappropriate content. Official page www.youtube.com video.google.com For more information Links